The Key Holder
by eveeevee
Summary: What! Why are you piling all this on me? I asked for a change in pace, not some supernatural occurrence! Well I did say something out of the ordinary, so what did I expect? Nothing like this, I take his hand... Ikarishipping


"Hop, Step, Jump!

Drew, Draw, Drawn!

Chip, Syrup, Whip!

Who I wanna be."

I sang my heart out with my friends. Yup, just a normal fun time. Like always.

"They call me calm, strong, and cool,

Everyone says I'm popular.

But the truth is, I'm not like that at all."

The rest of the song continued, and ended just as fast. Then, we started another song and another until finally it was night and it was time to go.

"See ya later, Hikari-chan!"

"Bye!" I waved back. They walked away in the opposite direction as I did. A frown tugged at my face. "Hmm." I sighed. Why do I always have to go back alone? It gets very lonesome. I continued to walk down the hill and walk the same path I've followed for years. It feels like I'm in a routine now. Go to school, hang out with friends, go home, finish homework then just go back to the same routine. I doesn't seem to break. I'm always saying yes to all my friends request. I sigh again. Maybe I'm just too kind. But, then again, what else could I do?

"Rawff!" A gruff bark came out of the alley.

"Ekk!" I run away quickly. "Wah, so scary..." I lean on a streetlamp for support and to catch my breath from my sudden adrenaline rush. "Uh…" I turn around. Eh, this isn't my street. I look around more. This place doesn't look familiar. "Wha… Where am I?!" I fall back against the streetlamp and hastily open up my cell phone.

"BEEP DO BEEP."

"Eh!?" It died. Oh joy, it's dark out, my phone's dead and I have no idea where I am. Maybe I can retrace my steps. Um, which way did I turn? Come on, I should remember something this simple. I went down the street, I took a sudden turn into a corner, now I'm at the streetlamp… Sudden turn? But there is no alleys next to this streetlamp. How far did I run?

"Ugh." I sit down against the streetlamp. Mom said I had bad adrenaline rushes. She said I always ran far away whenever I got spooked. But, that was when I was young. It hasn't happened in a while. I hug my legs up to my chest. I feel like a child again. Lost and alone.

Hmmm, let's think of the bright side of things. I had fun with my friends. Summer vacation is coming soon. I have good grades. The moon is full. I gaze up at the bright, round disk in the sky. Silent and soothing. "Huh?" Something twinkled in the corner of my eye. I turn my head towards it. There's something on the ground. I pick it up and examine it. It's a key. It was black and it had a really cool design on the end.

"Woah." It started glowing. "Ah?" It's glowing really bright and it hurts. It really hurts. It feels like my hand is on fire. The key dimmed then it was dark again. The only light came from the streetlamp and the moon. "What in the world happened?" Nothing looks out of the ordinary. The key was now stone cold.

"Ugh, I need to get home… What street was this again? 62nd street, I'm 64th, I'm not too far. And I had myself worry. Grr, I could've done that in the first place." I walked away happily and slide the key into my school bag.

* * *

"Late! Late! Late!" I hurried down the streets to school. This scene looks like it could be in a manga. I groan in aggravation. I had overslept this morning and this is what I get.

"Hi, Hikari-chan!" My friends waved. The three of them were already at the doors. "We'll see you inside, okay."

"Wait up!" I run up to them. "Hi, Masami-chan," I nodded to the girl with long red hair and tan skin, "Hey, Michi-chan," I turned to the girl with long black hair and pale white skin. "Hey, Nozomi-chan." I nodded to the girl with short flaming-orange hair.

"Did your cat try to dress you up this morning or what?" Masami-chan stated dully.

Michi started stating all my defects, "Your tie and skirt doesn't match, your clips are different colors and your shirt is buttoned wrong." Masami-chan gave me an annoyed look, while Nozomi sweat-dropped. I look down at myself. My tie was blue, but my skirt was red; my shirt was buttoned wrong and my clips were also different colors. It does look like Glamorous tried to dress me up.

"Eh, sorry. I kind of rushed this morning. I'll be back. You guys can go on ahead." Nozomi offered to help, but I already rushed to the girl's restroom and started tidying myself up. Good thing I keep spare accessories in my locker. I switched my tie and my clips and quickly redid my shirt. After a quick brush on my hair, I'm finished.

"Finally." I sighed in relief.

"Ding, ding, ding ding." Ah! First bell! One last sprint… I grab my bag and rush to my class. I run through the halls to my class.

"Oi! Akemi-san, don't run in the halls!" A teacher yelled at me.

"Sorry!" I keep running. I'm going to get in trouble later, aren't I?

I pull the door of my class open. "I'm very sorry for being late, please forgive me." I bow quickly.

"This time will be a warning. Please be on time next time." He said sternly.

"Yes." I quickly walk to my seat in the second row and lay my head down. Phew, I made it.

"Now, as I was saying. We have a new transfer student." I abruptly sit up. I didn't see him when I was at the door just now. Oh, right, I kept my head down when I entered. "This is Takahashi Shinji." A boy with medium length purple hair bowed to us. Wow, he looks so cool. He's very tall too. He doesn't look like he would be in first-year though. I felt a small shove from behind. I turned around to Nozomi's and Masami's knowing smirks. I huffed in defiance and turned forward, but I caught my breath. He was staring right at me. His eyes were the colors of stones and had this very impassive gaze. They were so cold and captivating. Then he started walking toward me. I felt myself holding my breath. He pulled out the chair from the desk in front of me and sat down.

I let out a silent sigh of relief and laid my head down on the desk again. A little giggle was heard from behind. Oh man, they have the wrong idea. I buried my head in my arms as I felt a small blush coming to my face.

"Now, today we are beginning a new section in…" The teacher's voice started to drone as the class continued. The lessons are really easy if you just read the chapters. I felt myself slowly and surely losing consciousness. "Akemi-san." I hastily sit up and widen my eyes. "I will not have you dozing off in my class. Please read the first paragraph on page 153." To be honest, my book wasn't even open. Other classmates laughed and giggled silently behind my back. I heard my so called friends giggle even louder. I scoffed and opened my book. I flipped through it quickly, stood up and read the paragraph aloud. I felt myself steadily blushing with embarrassment. Gee, that was an extra looong paragraph. I seated myself.

"Please meet me after class."

"Yes." I sigh inaudible. I stayed awake the rest of the class, but that doesn't mean I paid attention the entire time. For some reason or another, my thoughts kept turning to him, the new transfer student. It's not that I'm interested in him, it's just odd that he's, you know… here. He came so suddenly. And near the end of the first semester. This is such a lowly school also, he looks like he would be in a big private school or even have his own tutor. He looks very high class.

"Akemi-san, please continue reading on page 161, please." The teacher addressed me. Ha, this time, I'm prepared. I turned the pages every time I heard everyone else turn. Eh! I searched the page, but I'm lost to where everyone is. A hand came out of practically no where and pointed to the spot where we were. I looked up. Takahashi-kun was helping me. I stood up and read the passage aloud. I thanked him quietly as I sat down.

The day rolled on and I paid a little more attention this time. It was finally lunch time by the time I was actually paying full attention.

"Hi, Hikari-chan, what do you have for lunch?" Masami took a small carrot out of my bento box.

"Don't you have your own lunch?" I moved my bento box away from them.

"Well, I brought a lunch, but they're always the same." Michi sat in the desk behind me to eat her lunch.

"Yeah, so please can you share, pleaseeeee?" Masami clasped her hands together and looked at me like a sad puppy.

"No, you do this every time. You always end up taking all my food." I lifted my bento box out of her reach as she tried to swipe another piece.

"Gee, Hikari-chan, that's so mean." Masami gave in and sat in the other desk next to me.

"That's what you get for always forgetting to bring your own lunch." Nozomi said nonchalantly as she ate her own lunch. I sigh.

"Fine, here, just take- Hey!" Masami, Michi and even Nozomi took a piece of my lunch.

"That's what you get for being so open with your food." Nozomi quickly made an excuse.

"Cheer up, Hikari-chan, your lunch is so good compared to ours." Masami cooed, then she took another bite. "Well, anyways, how about that new transfer student. Looks like a nice catch, don't you think?" I sighed. Here we go again.

"He looks very scary." Michi shivered. "He seems hard to approach."

"He looks like a stuck up aristocrat." Nozomi added.

"Well, I for one think he's a true prince. His cold attitude is like a barrier that needs to be melted to reach a softer side." She said in an enchanting voice. Other girls in the class joined in and sighed in bliss. I sighed in aggravation. Nozomi just sweat-dropped at our reactions.

"You had a small encounter with him too, right, Hikari-chan." Nozomi said to break the odd sighs.

"Well, he only helped me with- Wah!" The girls from our class all crowed around our desks.

"We saw him this morning, but he wouldn't even look at us."

"He's never says anything, do you think he's mute."

"He hasn't even come near any of us, not even the other boys."

"If you were to rate his hand from one to ten, what would it be?" Everyone's questions bombarded me in all directions. Nozomi and the others were shoved out of the inner circle, except for, of course, Masami. I shied away from them.

"I-I don't know!" Their squeals and questions came out even louder. Masami lifted a hand and everyone went silent.

"How dare you crowd my precious Hikari-chan. Don't you see how rude you are being?"

"Yes, Masami-sama." She shooed them away till finally it was back to the normal hum drum of everyday.

"Thanks, Masami-chan." I hugged her.

"No problem." She winked. I guess it is a good thing to have the leader of the Guard as your friend… but sometimes she can be a little bit out of hand as well. She can keep a leveled head when she needs it.

"I will never understand why they act like that." Nozomi chewed on a piece of her lunch. "It's always, oh, whose the next cute guy I'm going to maul? Oh, there's a girl whose talking to my man, I better go show her a piece of my mind. Geez." She growled.

"Poor, poor Nozomi is just mad cause she encountered the other Fan Guard." Masami poked her on the back of the head.

"If a girl talks to a boy, why does it instantaneously mean that we're flirting with each other?!" She crumples up her napkin and throws it into the trash can. "I mean really, I didn't even know there was a Kengo fan club. What the heck is wrong with this school and it's over population of girls?"

"Well, now you know why I made the Guard. To keep other fan clubs in check." Masami smirked. "Sometimes I even think you girls are the only sane ones in the first-year."

Michi started, "There are other sane girls, it's just we got in the class of fan girls… your fan girls."

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The bell ended our discussion quickly and everyone returned to the classroom.

We opened our books for our next class. I smiled. Just a few more classes then we're done for the day. "Huh?" A small note fluttered in front of me. What's this? I open it up underneath my desk so the teacher won't see it.

'Meet me on the roof, I have something to discuss with you. Don't tell anyone.

Takahashi'

I felt my entire face blush. I quickly folded the note and stuffed it in my bag. Takahashi-kun wants to see me? I open my book and hold it upright so it hides my face. What could he want with me?!

* * *

author's note

I deleted the last one since it was a true spoiler and replaced it with this more suspenseful one XD

Well if you recognize the song Kudos to you, if you recognize the similarities of this story to Shugo Chara don't start bashing me. I never ever had seen or read Shugo Chara when i wrote this. Just read it recently, very cute, very sweet, this ain't sweet and fluffy. Please... don't hurts me!!

I don't own song, I don't own people- Hikari, Shinji, Nozomi. I OWN- Michi and Masami and this written work.


End file.
